parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Thomas/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Parody 7: Toby, Stepney, and Thomas upset poor Rosie, Molly, and Mavis.
Here is Dcolemanh's seventh Thomas/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy parody cast. Cast *Toby as Ed *Stepney as Edd *Thomas as Eddy *Rosie, Molly, and Mavis as The Kanker Sisters Music *Doc's Cave Part 01 (Tonic Trouble) *End of the Line (Rayman 1) *Henry's Sad Theme (Thomas and Friends) Transcript *(There are noises coming from a toilet. The lid lifts slightly and Toby, while hauling Henreitta, peeps out.) *Rosie: (while hauling nine freight cars) "Make it shine!" (slams the lid back down. Stepney, while hauling six freight cars and a caboose, is in front of a sink, washing dishes. Toby suddenly appears and wrecks the stack.] *Stepney: "Toby, you ruined my dishes." *Toby: he passes Thomas, hauling Annie and Clarabel "Headed outside, Thomas!" *Thomas: "Slacker." looking at Tiby, he collides with Stepney, causing their piles, of laundry and dishes, respectively, to fly all over the place *Mavis: pulling five freight cars and a caboose and painting her toenails "That better be fighting over me I hear in there!" *(Toby is washing the windows. In the kitchen, Stepney is getting up) *Stepney: "I'm going to sanitize the living area." *Thomas: to the edge "Okay. I'll clean this. I'll clean EVERYTHING!" the laundry in the sink, which is filled with soapy water, and stomps on it. Stepney is cleaning the living room floor) *Rosie, Molly, and Mavis: (while hauling their freight cars) "Better shine it up nice!" (Toby enters from the outside, mud on his shoes *Thomas: "Hey! Mud tracker! You're tracking mud!" *Stepney: "Mud?" (Toby looks down. Through the film of his helmet, he can clearly see the mud) *Toby: "Uh-oh." (exacerbates the problem by walking forward and tracking more mud. He then steps in Stepney's bucket of water, which gives him momentum, sending him uncontrollably toward the kitchen) *Molly: (while hauling four freight cars) "You better not wreck Daddy's bucket!" (Toby heads into the kitchen and collides with Thomas, who is holding laundry. Thomas passes the laundry to him] *Thomas: "Hang these outside!" Toby in the opposite direction *Stepney: "Uh. Okay. THOMAS!" with Stepney, who is scrubbing the floor again. They both topple over. Mavis comes over and lectures Toby, but all that is heard is a faint mumbling. *Mavis: "...you should go back to diving for clams." *Thomas: up "THAT'S ENOUGH!" female engines begin to snivel. *Molly: "T-this is the th-thanks we get for our hard work?" engines run into their room crying in Timon, Pumbaa, and Spongebob's voices *Thomas: "Uh-oh." female engines are sitting on the bed in their room, still crying in Timon, Pumbaa, and Spongebob's voices *Rosie: sniffling "Us girls have got to get ourselves together." doorknob turns and the engines peek in "Haven't you done enough damage already? Now get out of here! And never come back!" the door in their faces *Thomas: satisfied "Well, you heard her. Let's go!" (the three engines and their train cars take off) *Stepney: "This has been quite educational." *Thomas: "Hello, freedom." (opens the door) Category:Dcolemanh